Textbook of Love
by Mlle. Mystere
Summary: One-Shot between Jane and Rafael. See how Rafael expresses his love to the love of his life. Read, Review, Like!
1. Chapter 1 - Rafael's Second Proposal

Title: Raphael's (Second) Proposal

Characters: Jane Villanueva; Rafael Solano; Petra Solano

Type: Short Story

Rated: T

Summary: In Episode 1x15, Rafael's proposal was gloriously turned down by Jane... Then, few months later... before the baby... Rafael gets another chance to start a family... and got a little more than he asked for... Here we go...

Jane and Rafael have been dating for almost a year now and Jane is on her last trimester with the baby to be due in a week. Jane and Rafael have been through ups and downs and their relationship has been even stronger than before. With **all** of the drama from the Marbella and the love triangle with Michael gone, they can finally focus on their relationship and their baby. Of course, Rafael also wanted something else...a family.

The corridor was set up just how Jane liked it. Of course Rafael couldn't take **all** the credit for it. Petra had helped him with the decorating, picking out another beautiful engagement ring, choosing flowers, etc... Along with that, Petra helped get Jane out of the house when Rafael needed to ask Xiomara and Rogelio for their blessings. Surprisingly, they both were happy for them... So was Petra (who was now a close-friend with Rafael despite everything between them). Everyone helped set up the perfect scheme for the proposal, which was Jane arriving at a nearby place where her and Rafael first met. However, even with all that help, no one could prepare him for the proposal. _What if Jane said no? Or worse, break off their relationship and take the baby away from him?_ So many different scenarios were going through his head and he was soaking through his Armani suit.

"RAFAEL!"

He jumped and turned around.

"Sorry, Petra... Was there something you need?"

Petra smirked and said, "I should be asking you the same thing... You're sweating like you just ran a mile..."

Rafael sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Well...You're not the person proposing to someone you love and is the mother of your only possible child... No offense..."

Petra shrugged. "No taken... Now you really need to change and get your act together... Jane is going to arrive soon... And you need a shower and deodorant. Right now. I might have been married to you and got used to the odor but Jane hasn't yet..."

Rafael glared at Petra and stormed off to the ensuite bathroom, with Petra looking satisfied.

"Where are we going?"

Jane was perplexed... What was going on? Her mom and her Abuelia have been acting strangely the entire day. Her dad was singing, off key, the new Enrique Iglesias song, and her former rival, Petra, was now practically dragging her to somewhere she did not know.

"Petra? What is going on?"

Petra stopped and turned to look at her. "**Will** you stop asking questions? Jesus, I was just starting to like you..."

With that, she kept towing Jane into a long corridor with flowers everywhere.

"WOW..."

Jane looked around in awe. Then, she suddenly noticed that all the flowers were her favorite kind... White Camellias mixed with red and pink roses.

"Um...Petra?" Jane asked.

"Yes...?"

Jane looked around in confusion as if she was expecting someone to come out and murder her or something. Who can blame her... there were so many weird things happening around her.

"What's going on? You can tell me, you know..."

Petra rolled her eyes and said, "That is going to take too long... Ok, **SO**! Just walk down to the end of the corridor and turn left. Then you'll see something and you have to go press it. Ok?"

Jane was perplexed. WHAT WAS GOING ON? Her pregnancy hormones were going crazy. She started walking towards the end of the corridor, thinking about possible ideas, until something hit her.

"Petra?"

Jane turned around to ask Petra if what she thought was... to find Petra not behind her.

_ "Petra?" _

Ok... maybe she was paranoid and was just having those crazy pregnant women problems. She took a deep breath and started walking. As she turned towards the left, she saw at the end of the hall, an I-Pad...

Jane walked towards it and tapped on it. Suddenly, her favorite salsa music turned on, the one that makes you dance, and white petals started fluttering down from the ceiling.

Then, she heard someone behind her take a deep breath... And she turned around...

There was Rafael... down on one knee.

"_Oh my god_!" Jane's hands flew to her mouth and her eyes started swimming with tears...

Rafael smiled and tried to keep calm... and say his proposal to the one he loved with all his heart.

"Jane... From the first moment I met you, I knew there was something between us, even though I didn't know it then. Then, years later, I meet you again, this time you pregnant with my child. I fell for you even when you were with...other people... But, I didn't stop hoping that you would, one day, be mine. And yes, I have made a lot of stupid choices in my life...but being with you has never been one of them. I've been in so much with you and now... We're having a baby soon and I wanted a family as soon as I found out. With that..."

Rafael pulls out a small box... and opens it.

Jane's eyes widen at the sight. The ring in the box was enough to make a veteran cry... It was shaped as a heart with gold and silver around the sides along with a huge diamond in the middle.

Rafael looked up at Jane with watery eyes... and said... "Jane Gloriana Villanueva... I love you with all my heart... I want to start a family with you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you...**. Will you marry me?**"

Jane stood there crying, her tears rolling down her cheeks... Never have she felt so moved and loved by someone, by Rafael. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with this man and she will cherish him and their baby. Their own little family... At last, she gave her answer.

"Yes."

Rafael broke into a grin and swooped Jane into a passionate kiss. Suddenly, Jane's parents, Xiomara and Rogelio, along with Jane's Abuelia, friends from the Marbella, Michael and Nadine, all their family and friends (Petra as well), were all congratulating the young in-love couple. Rafael and Jane ignored them when suddenly Jane pulled away and almost fell to the floor. Rafael caught her by her arms.

"Jane! Are you ok?" He asked her, worried.

Jane looked at the ground and at Rafael and back... and said...

**"No... My water just broke..." **


	2. A NEW HOPE - TRIBUTE

**Hey, guys! It's been a very long week for many across the world. Obviously, the earthquake in Japan, Airplane incident with Russia, India's troubles and now the Paris attack, has affected a lot of people. With that, prayers and hope to the City of Light and to the people who had members of their family taken away by these untimely deaths. May you end your year with a hope that not even the darkness take away. #prayforparis #westandwithparis**

**With love, **

**Mlle. Mystere**


End file.
